The day you meet hell
by oceanbloomy
Summary: Wenn eine Gruppe von Mädels auf Reisen geht, kann es anstrengend werden. Wenn diese Gruppe nun aber in Mittelerde landet, bricht das Chaos aus. Wenn Elben, Hobbits, Zwerge und Menschen wüssten was die Hölle wäre, würden sie sich seit ihrem Zusammentreffen
1. Chapter 1

_**Kapitel 1 – Far away from home**_

Eine Truppe kleiner verrückter Mädels machte sich auf den Weg, den schönsten Urlaub ihres Lebens zu verbringen. Nach Neuseeland sollte es gehen, theoretisch gesehen.

Franziska (Franzi), Franziska (Franz), Katharina (Kathi), Katharina (Katha), Maria (Mara/Puff Mummy), Sandra (Sanni), Romana (Mana/Zwerg), Anka und Devorie (Dev). Das waren die Auserwählten. Es war alles gut geplant, zumindest für ihre Verhältnisse. Zuerst sollten sie in Auckland ankommen und dann würden sie etappenweise nach Queenstown fahren. Die Übernachtung sollte in Jugendherbergen stattfinden.

Man könnte also sagen, dass sie einmal die ganze Insel besuchen würden.

Theoretisch gesehen, wäre keiner von ihnen auch nur ansatzweise auf diese Idee gekommen. Jedoch hatte sich Franzi kurzerhand, eigentlich nur aus Spaß und persönlichem Interesse, einen internationalen Jugendherbergsführer besorgt und nervte die anderen nun schon seit über 3 Monaten damit. Viele dachten, sie könnten schon hart bleiben, doch sie haben nicht mit Franzis Sturheit gerechnet. Irgendwann gaben sie schließlich auf und ließen alles folgende über sich ergehen. Sie mussten zu ihrem eigenen Erstaunen feststellen, dass sie selbst sehr begeistert alles vorbereitet haben.

Innerhalb von 2 Monaten war das Abenteuer geplant. Und ein Abenteuer sollte es allemal werden. Wer kann schon von sich behaupten mal so nebenbei in den Ferien einen kleinen Urlaub am anderen Ende der Welt zumachen? Sie waren ganz auf sich allein gestellt, was einen gewissen Reiz darstellte. Ihre Eltern hatten bei der ganzen Aktion generell nicht allzu viel zu sagen. Schließlich waren sie 19 bzw. 20 Jahre alt und somit vollkommen endscheidungsfähig.

Man musste aber sagen, dass alle Elternteile nicht sehr begeistert waren. Keiner von ihnen wollte den kleinen Schützling aus der persönlichen Obhut geben. Und dann noch 24 Stunden entfernt. Sie machten alle mehr verrückt, als dass sie sie unterstützen. Letztendlich mussten sie aber erkennen, dass es keinen Zweck hatte sich gegen den Willen der Mädels zu stellen. Schließlich waren sie insgesamt 9 Personen und finanzierten es aus eigener Tasche.

„Och, komm schon Franz, nun wach endlich auf." Zum wiederholten Male rüttelte Franzi an ihrer Sitznachbarin, welche sich einfach nicht rühren wollte. Wenn Franz nämlich erst einmal eine bequeme Schlafposition gefunden hatte, würde sie den Teufel tun und sich durch irgendetwas wecken lassen.

„Lass mich in Ruhe", grummelte sie vor sich hin. Schon allein diese Reaktion zeigte, dass man härtere Methoden aufziehen musste.

Franzi kam eine wundervolle Idee. „Du weißt schon, dass wir in spätestens 10 Minuten zum aller ersten Mal in unserem Leben neuseeländischen Boden betreten werden?" Wieder nur ein Maulen aus Richtung Bettdecke. Unter genau dieser hatte sich das schlafende Etwas verkrochen um so wenig wie möglich von den Aktivitäten um sich herum mitzubekommen. Na gut, wenn dies nicht reichte, musste man eben gemein sein. Ein mieses Grinsen stahl sich auf Franzis sonst so freundlich guckende Gesicht.

„... Und, dass Peter Jackson vorne in der First Class sitzt?"

„Waaaaaaaaaaaas?" Mit einem wirklich entsetzlich hohem Quieken wurde sie wach. Man muss halt nur wissen, wie man sie ärgert. Jeder wusste, dass Franz bei solch einem Satz nicht mehr seelenruhig schlafen konnte.

Das Lächeln um Franzis Mund wurde breiter.

„Das musste doch wohl jetzt nicht sein, oder?", beschwerte sich Maria. Sie war zwar einiges von den beiden gewöhnt, doch auch dieses Mal konnten sie einen leicht zur Verzweiflung bringen.

„Wo ist er? Wo ist er?", wollte Franz auch noch vollen Ernstes wissen. Devorie schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn und auch Mana unterdrückte zunehmend das Lachen.

„Und, wo war der Fehler?", fragte Sanni mit einem gewissen Schalk in den Augen. Jeder wusste, dass jetzt etwas Gemeines kommen würde, doch auch diesmal guckte Franz leicht dümmlich und diskoordiniert, weshalb Sanni die Frage lieber gleich aufklärte, bevor Franz noch an ihrer eigenen Begriffsstutzigkeit starb: „Genau, du hast gedacht."

Nun war endlich bei dem verpennten Mädel der Groschen gefallen. Sie zog eine beleidigte Schnute, um ihre Entrüstung zu präsentieren. Aber jeder wusste, dass sie es nicht lange durchhalten würde.

Schon allein dieses dämliche Gesicht brachte alle weiteren beteiligten Personen dazu laut loszugröhlen und auch bei Franz war das letzte Stückchen Selbstbeherrschung aufgebraucht.

Ein lauter Gong ertönte und die darauffolgende Durchsage ließ den Großteil der Gruppe noch ein bisschen nervöser werden.

„Please fast your seatbelts. We arrive the Auckland International in less than 10 minutes."

Die Spannung stieg spürbar an. Ein gewisses Knistern lag in der Luft.

„Bei Eru, wir sind bald da. Ich bin so aufgeregt.", hörte man Katha vor sich hin murmeln.

„Ach nee, echt? Wäre ich jetzt nie drauf gekommen. Bleib ruhig, Mädel. Es ist doch nur Neuseeland." Kathi hatte wie immer gut Reden. Sie war ja nicht so vernarrt in „Lord of the Rings", wie die restlichen. Sie waren hier schließlich am Drehort eines Weltepos. Der größte Film der Geschichte. Ein Meisterwerk, geschaffen vom Urgenie selbst. Vom legendärem Tolkien.

Das hier ist der Ort, an dem alles begann. Hier hat sich die Gemeinschaft versammelt. Über 3 Jahre wurden hier verbracht und dass alles nur mit einem Ziel: Ein unvergessliches Ereignis zu erstellen. Hier standen die Helden, oder zumindest die Darsteller, die sie verkörperten. Sie wussten immer noch nicht ob sie lachen oder weinen sollten.

Endlich landete das Flugzeug. Glücklich darüber nach 24 Stunden sich mal wieder ausgiebig strecken zu können, packten sie ihr Handgepäck, jeweils einen Rucksack oder eine Umhängetasche, zusammen und machten sich in auf in Richtung Ausgang. Freundlich verabschiedeten sie sich noch von den Stewardessen, bevor sie die Maschine verließen.

Laut neuseeländischer Uhr, war es 9 Uhr morgens. Die Sonne stand schon am Himmel und es waren sicherlich um die 25 °C.

„Aah, ich dachte schon, ich müsste sterben." Maria musste sich typischerweise mal wieder beschweren. Doch die Mädels hatten nichts anderes erwartet.

„Leute, habt ihr den Typen neben mir gesehen? Holla, sag ich euch. Das war wirklich ein Prachtexemplar", schwärmte Franzi. „Ich hab mich gar nicht getraut zu schlafen." Ein paar heimlich untereinander getauschte Blicke und bei Franzi ein kurzer Moment des Überlegens. „...obwohl, ich hätte ihn mal fragen sollen, ob ich mich bei ihm anlehnen gedurft hätte." Warum hatte man nichts anderes von ihr erwartet? Wenn Franzi ein männliches Wesen erspähte, musste sie einfach mit ihm flirten. Bei ihr konnte man dieses Phänomen schon fast als eine angeborene Krankheit bezeichnen. Aber falls es mal wirklich ernster geworden war, machte sie einen erheblichen Rückzieher, was die meisten Typen sehr verärgerte.

„Warum hast du dann bitte so verdammt gute Laune, wenn du doch nicht geschlafen hast?", regte sich Sanni gleich darauf auf. Alle waren einigermaßen müde, nur Franzi musste mit ihrer blöden Sonnenscheinlaune mal wieder aus der Reihe tanzen.

„ Dachtest du echt, sie würde mal schlechte Laune haben?", antwortete Mana mal so auf die Frage.

Das Grüppchen machte sich in ihren kurzen Hosen auf den Weg zum Gangway. Eigentlich wollte man Röcke anziehen, doch aufgrund dieses übermäßig langen Fluges, entschied man sich doch eher für bequeme Hosen. Die Haare locker über die Schultern fallend. Einige vermochten es nicht sein zu lassen und setzen ihre Sonnenbrillen auf. High-Society-Sonnenbrillen wurden sie in der Gemeinschaft genannt, da sie alle ausschließlich mit ihren dunkel gefärbten Gläsern und dem randlosen Gestell als Designer Brillen durchgegangen wären.

Man konnte sich gar nicht glauben, aber zu Hause in Deutschland brach langsam der Winter ein. Die Temperaturen erklommen guten Willens vielleicht gerade so die 5°C Grenze. Der erste Schnee fiel vom Himmel und auch sonst konnten die beiden Wetterlagen nicht unterschiedlicher sein. Zu ihrem Glück befanden sich die Mädels auf der besseren Hälfte der Erdkugel.

Nachdem sie ihre Koffer, die wahrlich nicht leicht waren, vom Gepäckband holten, stand das Kollektiv vorm ersten großem Rätsel des Tages.

„Wo müssen wir nun hin?", erkundigte sich Anka. Dass der Mietwagen abgeholt werden musste, wusste jeder, doch wo dies nun genau passieren sollte, wiederum keiner. Nach einer scheinbar endlosen Suche fanden sie endlich den Schalter. „Bambidibu" hieß die Firma, die sie auserwählt hatten. Ein weltweit berühmter Konzern, der durch seine Preisangebote in den Schlagzeilen trumpfte. Gleich am Anfang ihrer Reise hatten sie beschlossen, dass sie sich Autos mieten werden. Alle besaßen einen Führerschein, wodurch man sich bei den Fahrzeiten abwechseln konnte.

Sie heuerten sich zwei Landrover, einen in Silber und den anderen in Schwarz, und ein Cabriolet-4-Sitzer (Franzi brauchte mal wieder ihre Extrawurst, da sie der Ansicht war, dass man sich im Urlaub einiges gönnen konnte) in schwarz.

Nach kurzer Zeit war auch dieser ganze formelle Papierkram erledigt und die Clique machte sich daran ihr Gepäck einzupacken.

Jeder von ihnen hatte nun aber nicht mal die geringste Ahnung, wie sie am besten zu ihrer Unterkunft gelangen konnten. Fast jeder. Franzi und Franz hatten sich nämlich im Internet die Wegstrecke ausgedruckt. Wäre ja alles kein Problem, wenn die beiden ihr Wissen einem anderen Auto anvertrauen würden, wogegen sie vehement protestieren. Dieses gleichnamige Pärchen hat sich somit also das Vorrecht erkämpft mit Mana an der Spitze der kleinen Autokolonne zu fahren. Ein verdammt großer Fehler.

Nach diversen Einpackmanövern klappte es nun endlich und die Gruppe konnte losfahren.

Am Anfang ging alles gut. Dann kamen sie in einen kleinen Wald. Während Mana sich voll und ganz auf die Fahrbahn konzentrierte gaben die anderen Anweisungen.

„Und wie fährt sich so ein Porsche?", fragte Franz mitten in die Ruhe hinein.

„Ich muss sagen, ich kann die ganzen Stars verstehen. Wenn ich so auf den Tacho gucke und erkenne das dieses scharfe Gefährt noch mehr zu bieten hat, kribbelt es förmlich unter meinen Fingern. Ich mein, sieh es dir an. Ist das nicht der pure Wahnsinn?", schwärmte diese ihnen vor.

„Weißt du, dass ich gerade an Claudi denken muss, die zuhause bleiben musste. An unseren damaligen Winterurlaub. Für sie war doch immer alles „wunderschön" und „wunderwunderschön". Kannst du dich noch dran erinnern?", setzte nun auch Franzi ein.

„Ich will zwar nicht meckern oder so", nein, Franz wollte nie meckern (sie tat es nur eben immer), „aber hätten wir nicht schon längst aus dem Wald raus sein müssen? Denn auf der Beschreibung steht »3 Minuten durch das Waldstück und dann an der Kreuzung links abbiegen «. Hier war aber nirgends nur der Ansatz einer Kreuzung zu sehen. Sagt mir jetzt bitte nicht, dass wir uns verfahren haben."

Am besten du hältst einfach bei der nächstbietenden Möglichkeit an und wir besprechen dieses klitzekleine Problem mit den anderen.", schlug die andere Franziska vor.

Nach einer weiteren Kurve kam solch ein Platz denn endlich. Als die vorderste Riege dorthin abbog, taten die folgenden Fahrzeuge dies auch. Die Allgemeinheit guckte leicht verwundert, nur Anka war sichtlich sauer.

„Ich wusste es. Man kann diesen diskoordinierten Mädels doch nicht unsere einzige Landkarte in die Hand drücken. Es musste ja wieder etwas schief gehen.", redete sie sich in Rage.

„Aber, ich kann doch nichts dafür. Ich bin einfach nur da lang gefahren, wo sie gesagt haben.", verteidigte sich Romana. Anka wollte schon zu ihrer nächsten Beschimpfung kommen, als sie jäh von Katha unterbrochen wurde.

„Leute, guckt euch mal die Umgebung an. Irgendwie habe ich Lust mich nur mal kurz ins Gras zu legen und zu entspannen. Oder was meint ihr?"

„Genau", stimmte Maria zu „ ob wir nun in 10 oder 20 Minuten ankommen. Ist doch völlig egal. Wir sind schließlich im Urlaub."

Die Gesamtheit streckte sich kurz und musste feststellen, dass auch sie der lange Flug mitgenommen hatte. Ein bisschen ausruhen war ja auch nicht schlecht.

Bevor sie jedoch losgingen, holte sich jeder noch die wichtigsten Sachen aus dem Wagen. Der Discman oder ein gutes Buch durfte nun nicht fehlen. Da sie glücklicherweise noch ihr Handgepäck zur Stelle hatten, nahmen sie einfach dies mit.

Nicht mal 5 Minuten, nachdem sie sich von ihrem „Privatparkplatz" entfernt hatten, entdeckten sie eine kleine Lichtung. Besser gesagt Kathi fand sie.

Es war um nicht kitschig zu klingen, atemberaubend. So idyllisch wie dort, sah man es kaum noch. Deutschland hatte sicher nicht solche Plätze.

Zu ihrer linken befand sie der weiterführende Wald, wohingegen zu ihrer rechten ein kleiner See war. Mit einem Blau, dass einen an eine Weide voll mit Vergissmeinnicht erinnert. Trotz des Blauschimmers konnte man bis auf den Boden des Sees schauen. Man erkannte schon von ihrer Position aus, dass lauter große Steine aneinandergereiht die Ränder des Teichs zierten. Um das Gewässer herum war Schilf gewachsen.

In der Mitte der Lichtung befand sich eine Wiese. Blüten verschiedenster Farben verbreiteten sich über das gesamte Gras.

Der Gruppe stand im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes der Mund offen. Sie waren im ersten Moment nicht fähig zu denken oder zu sprechen, so sehr hat sie die Schönheit dieser Lichtung in ihren Bann gezogen.

Kurz darauf, als sie endlich wieder handlungsfähig waren, breitete die Gemeinschaft ihre Sachen und Decken auf der Wiese aus.

Es wurde geredet und die alten Zeiten lebten wieder auf. Irgendwie war es unvorstellbar, dass nun alles vorbei sein sollte. 13 Jahre sind sie tagein tagaus zur Schule gegangen und nun, da sie vor kurzem ihren Abschluss geschafft hatten, sollte dies der Vergangenheit angehören. Sie wussten, dass dieser Urlaub der erste und auch gleichzeitig letzte Gemeinsame sein würde. Danach ging jeder eigene Wege, falls er dies nicht schon getan hat.

Devorie, Anka und Kathi waren schon seit über einem Jahr aus der Schule raus. Sie versuchten entweder ihre Ausbildung zu beenden oder ihr Studium zum Ende zu bringen. Viel Zeit war vergangen, seit sie das letzte Mal so plaudernd beieinander saßen. Ein zu voluminöser Zeitraum.

Doch sie wussten, dass dies nicht veränderbar war. Man würde sich zwar immer wieder sehen, jedoch nicht mehr so zahlreich wie früher.

Als die Sonne langsam den Zenit erreichte und die Hitze unerträglich wurde, machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg in Richtung der Autos. Sie gingen die gleiche Strecke, die sie auf dem Hinweg genommen hatten, wieder zurück. Doch diesmal brauchten sie anscheinend länger.   
"Seien wir mal ehrlich: So dumm können selbst wir nicht sein, dass wir uns auf dieser kurzen Distanz verirrt haben. Oder was meint ihr?" sprach Sanni in die Stille hinein.

Nicht nur sie hatte diesen Gedanken. Jeder überlegte insgeheim ob man nicht eine falsche Abbiegung genommen hatte. Dennoch wusste sie alle, dass dies nicht der Fall war. Sie sind den richtigen Weg gegangen, jedoch führte er sie nicht dorthin zurück, wo sie herkamen.

„Ich bin der Meinung, dass wir einfach weitergehen. Denn falls wir jetzt umdrehen, kann es passieren, dass wir uns vollkommen verlaufen. Wenn wir nun aber diese Richtung verfolgen, muss der Wald ja irgendwann enden. Und dann können wir uns Hilfe zukommen lassen." Devorie, die schon mehrmals in Kinderferienlagern zu schaffen hatte, wusste genau wie man in dieser Krisensituation am besten handelte. Es war wichtig, dass sie keine übereilten Entscheidungen trafen, die sie möglicherweise noch mehr in die Misere ziehen konnten.

Es wurde ihr von der Allgemeinheit zugestimmt, sodass 9 Frauen durch den Wald liefen, ohne auch nur die geringste Ahnung zu haben, wohin sie überhaupt wollten.

Nach etliche Minuten konnten sie endlich eine Straße erkennen. Zumindest sah es von weiten wie eine aus. Als sie allerdings immer mehr in ihre Nähe kamen, mussten sie feststellen, dass es sich lediglich um einen Forstpfad handelte. Sie waren nicht mal mehr 5 Meter von diesem entfernt.

Die letzte Hürde zu dem Pfad nahmen sie mit einer Leichtigkeit in der Hoffnung, dass sie nun eine Lösung für ihr Problem finden würden.

„Gott sei Dank. Jetzt wird es wohl am besten sein, der Forstweg entlang zu marschieren, da diese immer an eine große Straße anbinden.", bedeutete Katha ihnen. Franzi, von Kathas Stimme aus den Gedanken zurückgeholt, schaute jene als erstes an.

„Kathaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, was ist mit dir passiert?" schrie sie förmlich verschreckt auf.

„Wieso was sollte sein?" Katha guckte sie unverständlich an.

„Was sein soll?" Franzi war immer noch geschockt „Du bist klein. Ich meine nicht nur kleiner als ich, sondern so richtig klein. Und was hast du für Ohren? Und warum trägst du keine Schuhe?"

„Moment, was heißt hier, was hab ich für Ohren? Was ist denn mit meinen Ohren?", nun war auch Katha leicht in Panik versetzt. Kathi, die sich vom Schrecken erholt hatte, reichte dem Winzling einen kleinen Taschenspiegel.

Voller Erwartung betrachtete die Halbe Person ihr Spiegelbild. Was sie da sah, ließ sie mehr als nur aufschreien. Es war unglaublich, doch ihre Ohren waren wahrhaftig spitz. Zwar nicht allzu spitz, aber schon leicht spitz zulaufend.

Als dieser Schockmoment vorbei war, schaute sie interessiert ihre Gefährten an und das, was sie bei ihnen entdecken musste, was nicht weniger erstaunlich. Alle hatten spitze Ohren. Nicht so wie sie, sondern noch spitzer. Und sie sind ganz sicher größer geworden. Vielleicht nicht alle, denn Franziska hatte schon immer eine herausragende Größe, genauso wie Anka, nein selbst Mana und Devorie haben an Höhe zugenommen.

Somit begann das gegenseitige Betrachten. Jeder bestaunte jeden. Richtig erfreut waren die vorher Kleinsten, da sie den anderen in der Länge um fast nichts nachstanden.

Nach unendlichen Anstarrmomenten , war die erste Neugierde überwunden.

„Was geht hier eigentlich vor sich?", fragte Anka voller Misstrauen.

„Eine Frage, die nicht nur in deinem Kopf herumschwirrt. Das ist doch nicht normal." Formte Kathi ihre Gedanken aus.

Innerhalb weniger Sekunden sprachen alle durcheinander und diskutierten, wie dies überhaupt möglich war.

„Leute...", durchbrach Maria das Chaos indem sie ihre Stimmelautstärke erhöhte. „Sagt mir, ob ich mich irre, aber hört ihr das nicht auch?"

Gespannt lauschte jeder in die Umgebung hinein und tatsächlich. Da war etwas.

„Ein Flugzeug ist es nicht." Entschied Devorie.

„Ein Zug und ein Auto auch nicht." Fügte Sanni hinzu.

„Es sind Pferdehufe, ja ganz sicher.", schloss Franzi ab.

„Und sie kommen erstaunlich schnell näher, besser gesagt direkt auf uns zu." Ergänzte Franz noch.

„Wollen wir Platz machen? Wir können doch nicht einfach hier mitten im Weg stehen bleiben." Sprach Mana.

„Klar, können wir." Erwiderte Katha grinsend.

Sie wussten nicht, dass sie Gruppe von Reitern sind schon längst wahrgenommen hatte. 11 Personen kamen zügig heran. Alle schwerst bewaffnet mit Schwertern und ähnlichen Materialien am Körper. Sie hatten von ihrer Anwesenheit gewusst, noch bevor sie ihre Pferde gehört hatten.

Die Gemeinschaft stand voller Erwartung auf dem Sand. Sie sahen nun langsam immer deutlicher die Konturen ihres Gegenübers.

Nicht einmal 2 Meter vor ihnen blieben sie stehen. Innerhalb weniger Augenblicke schnellten ihre Arme nach hinten und noch bevor sie wussten, wie ihnen geschah, hatten die Unbekannten Pfeile auf sie gerichtet. Der vorderste Mann schaute sie unvermittelt an.

„Man li nal?" sprach er und schien nicht gerade erfreut zu sein.

Ende Kapitel 1

Man li nal? – Wer seid ihr?

_Ok ihr Lieben._

_Hier meldet sich mal die Autorin zu Wort._

_Zu aller erst möchte ich euch beruhigen: Nein, aber dem nächsten Kapitel gibt es nicht mehr solch ein Namenswirrwarr. Ich denke ihr müsst wissen, dass es sich hierbei um mich und meine Freunde handelt und da ist es praktisch, die richtigen Namen zu nutzen. Ich erfülle uns mit dieser Fanfiction einen Traum, nämlich einfach mal nach Mittelerde zu reisen und sich dort den Typen zu schnappen, den wir schon immer mal haben wollten._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kapitel 2 – Lying in strange beds**_

„Man eneth hen na?", sprach unser Gegenüber. Anscheinend schien er der Anführer der Truppe zu sein.

Noch immer waren 11 Pfeile auf sie gerichtet, was nicht gerade zur Erleichterung beitrug. Sie hatten es endlich, nach schier nicht enden wollenden Minuten, geschafft auf einen Weg zu kommen, und waren gleich der nächsten Gefahr ausgeliefert.

Irgendwie schien es so, als wenn die andere Gruppe eine Antwort erwartete. Zumindest schauten sie die Frauen ganz gespannt an.

„Sagt mir, dass ich mich irre, aber das war kein neuseeländischen Englisch, oder?" flüsterte Devorie zu ihren Freundinnen.

„Nein, eindeutig nicht. Ich hab zwar nicht die geringste Ahnung, was klein Blondie da gesagt hat, aber meinetwegen kann er es ruhig noch mal wiederholen. Habt ihr gehört wie erotisch das klang? Das könnte aus einem guten Pornostreifen sein..." auch diesmal konnte Franzi es nicht sein lassen.

„Franzi, nun hör doch mal auf. Immerhin drohen die uns hier gerade mit dem Tod", zischte Katha ihr zu.

„Zumindest weiß ich, dass ich, bevor ich sterbe, noch einen verdammt heißen Anblick hatte.", entgegnete sie ihr grinsend.

„Ok, Leute. Kann mir irgendwer von euch sagen, was der Typ dort von uns wollte?", fragte Anka nun sichtlich genervt.

„Hi", platzte Mana einfach heraus. „Do you speak english? No. Est-ce que tu parle des français ? Non." Nun wandte sie ihren Blick von den Fremden. „Also, wir können schon mal mit Sicherheit sagen, dass sie keine der Weltsprachen sprechen. Sind das etwa Einheimische?"

„Haben die hier überhaupt Einheimische mit eigener Sprache?", wollte Sanni wissen.

„Ich denke eher nicht". Kam es von der gesamten Truppe.

„Wie wär's, wenn wir uns einfach auf den Boden werfen und so tun, als wären wir bewusstlos. Ich mein, wer würde schon neun hilflosen Frauen etwas antun?" schlug Franz vor.

„Genau, Anka macht den Anfang, sie war schließlich in einer Theatergruppe, und wird so etwas dort wohl gelernt haben oder etwa nicht?", stimmte ihr Devorie pflichtend bei.

Und so geschah es, dass einer nach der anderen in mehr oder weniger graziler Weise auf den Boden aufkam. Jede von ihnen versuchte so bewegungsunfähig wie nur möglich zu sein. Innerlich hofften alle, dass der Plan aufgehen würde.

Die Gemeinschaft vor ihnen staunte nicht schlecht, als sie das Geschehen beobachteten. Was war passiert? Hatten die Pfeile sie etwa so erschreckt?

Ihnen blieb also nichts anderes mehr übrig, als die Mädchen aufzuladen und mitzunehmen. Vielleicht waren es aber auch Auskundschaftleer?

„Caedo hain am rych lín a togo hain an Imladris (1)", befahl der blonde Elb gebieterisch. Er selbst stieg auch von seinem Pferd ab und ging hinüber zu den Bewusstlosen. Wieso trugen sie so komische Gewänder? Sie passten überhaupt nicht nach Mittelerde. Irgendwie hatte er das starke Gefühl, dass diese Personen hier sehr fehl am Platze waren.

Schweigend betrachtete er eine blonde Frau. Dabei zog er runzelnd seine Stirn zusammen.

„Man hen"(2) flüsterte er leise vor sich hin. Dann nahm er das Mädchen und trug es zu seinem Pferd. Als ein leichter Wind aufkam, musste er erschreckend feststellen, dass es sich hierbei um eine Elbin handele. Wieso hatte sie ihm denn vorhin nicht geantwortet? Seine Sprache sprach sie doch wohl. Immer mehr mysteriöse Kreise zogen sich um die Gruppe. Er versicherte sich, ob die junge Elbe auch gut befestigt war, und schwang sich dann selbst hinter sie, um sie zu halten. Auf seine Anweisung hin, ritten sie zurück Richtung Bruchtal.

Sanni war leicht erschrocken, während sie bemerkte, dass dieser komische Typ ihr immer

näher kam. Richtig gehört hatte sie ihn nicht, jedoch war ihr die Böe nicht entgangen. Sie spürte förmlich, wie er sie musterte. Natürlich war es ihr unangenehm. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn angeschrieen, jedoch konnte sie den Plan nicht durchkreuzen.

Der Elb vor ihr schmunzelte leicht. Glaubte diese dunkelhaarige Frau wahrhaftig, dass er sie für bewusstlos hielt? Dafür spürte er zu sehr ihre innere Aufgewühltheit. Es konnte aber nicht schaden, sie in dem Glauben zu lassen, solange der Prinz nichts anderes anordnete. Hübsch war sie allemal. Ihre braunen Haare, welche sich ohne eine Welle um ihr Gesicht legten. Ihre weichen Züge. Nein, sie war sicherlich nicht zu verachten. Dann machte er sich daran, sie auf sein Pferd zu satteln und der Truppe zu folgen.

So erging es auch den Restlichen. Jede von ihnen versuchte so bewusstlos wie nur möglich zu erscheinen, damit sie erst einmal eine gewisse Schonfrist hatten. Ganz geheuer waren ihnen die Pfeile und Bogen nämlich nicht. Wer wusste denn, was diese Wilden alles mit ihnen machen würden? Im zügigen Tempo machten sie sich auf die Rückweg.

Vor kurzer Zeit hatte Elrond die Männer losgeschickt, weil er Eindringlinge bemerkt hatte. Sie alle sollten diese lebend und gesund zu ihm bringen, damit er sich ein Urteil bilden konnte. Die Gefahr von Mittelerde war zwar schon länger gebannt, jedoch konnte man sich nie sicher sein, ob eine neue Bedrohung auf sie zukam. Immer noch streiften Orks durch die Wälder und schlossen sich hier und dort mal zu kleineren Truppen zusammen, um einsame Wanderer zu überfallen.

Nach nicht mal zwanzig Minuten hatten sie ihr Ziel erreicht.

Lord Elrond erwartete sie bereits vor seinem Haus. Überrascht schaute er sie an, als ihm auffiel, dass es sich bei den Fremden um Frauen handelte. Jedoch war er noch erstaunter darüber, dass sie alle schlafend waren. Was war mit ihnen passiert? Der Befehlshaber deutete ihm an, sie auch in diesem Zustand zu lassen, auch wenn er Elrond gleichzeitig klar machte, dass die Personen nicht wirklich schlafen würden. Doch anstatt die Mädchen noch mehr zu verwirren, ließ man sie zu zweit in Zimmer bringen, damit sie sich erstmals ausruhen konnten. Alles Weitere konnte man auch später klären.

Nach schier unendlichen Minuten befanden sich die Mädels alle in weichen Betten. Jede von ihnen hatte den Geruch ihres Reiters wahrgenommen, wenn auch sie ihre Augen nicht öffnen konnten. Es war unglaublich warm an deren Brust. Einige konnten noch weitere Waffen bemerken. Es war nahezu besorgniserregend, wie schwer ausgerüstet sie ihnen gegenübertraten. Was jedoch noch verwirrender war, war die Tatsache, dass sie das Gefühl hatten, als ob man sie gerade erwartet hätte. Sie wurden einfach mitgeschleppt, so als wenn man sich schon dachte, dass sie kommen würden. Was nun mit ihnen geschehen würde? Als sich Maria und Franz, welche in einem Zimmer lagen, sicher waren alleine zu sein, öffneten sie endlich ihre Augen. Geschockt guckten sie einander an.

„Beängstigend, nicht wahr?" eröffnete Franz das Gespräch.

„Was wollen die von uns? Wieso haben die uns mitgenommen?", fragte Mara, die schon innerlich langgestellten Fragen.

„Keine Ahnung. Was sollen wir denen sagen?", versuchte ihr Gegenüber sie weiter voranzubringen.

„Frag mich was Besseres. Ich überlege gerade, ob wir ihnen unsere echten Namen nennen sollten.",

„Bist du verrückt? Nachher landen wir noch im Knast wegen sonst was."

„Und was willst du denen sonst erzählen? Ich bin Mickey Mouse und du bist Donald Duck? Wohl kaum."

„Klingt zumindest besser als Maria und Franziska."

„Wirklich überzeugen tust du mich damit nicht gerade."

„Ok, dann versuchen wir mal ganz kreativ zu sein. Wir sind hier in Neuseeland. Wir brauchen Namen und wir wissen nicht wo wir sind. Toll. Was kommt als nächstes? Ein Nilpferd besucht uns?", beschwerte sich Franz zunehmend.

„Kann ich mir glatt noch vorstellen" grinste sie nun Maria an.

„Erinnerst du dich noch an diese Mittelerde Stories, mit denen uns Franzi immer genervt hat?" Maria nickte. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns einfach was in Richtung Tolkien ausdenken? Ich mein, genug verrückte Namen gibt es überall."

Schlecht war die Idee eigentlich nicht. Was sollte ihnen schon passieren? Schließlich ging es hierbei nur um ein paar Rufnamen. Jede für sich sinnierte über einen geeigneten.

Franziska durchbrach als Erste die Stille.

„Laeranar"

Fragend schaute Mara sie an.

„Laeranar, so heiße ich ab nun. Klingt gut, oder?" Nur langsam und zögerlich nickte Maria.

„Was hältst du von Christasgar?" Fragte Maria sie nun ziemlich verzweifelt.

„Gefällt mir. Ich glaube wir bleiben auch untereinander bei den Namen. Sonst verwirren wir uns nur gegenseitig. Was machen wir nun? Schlafen? Rausgehen und Essen?"

Typisch Laera, sie dachte immer nur ans Essen. Jedoch machten sich beide kurze Zeit später auf den Weg etwas Essbares zu finden.

In den anderen Zimmern sah es nicht anders aus. Überall ging der Gedanke umher, dass man sich andere Namen überlegen sollte. Schon allein die Tatsache, dass sie in Neuseeland waren, brachte sie auf die gleiche Schiene.

Mühselig dachte jede über einen geeigneten Rufnamen nach. Schließlich stand alles fest.

Franz hieß Laeranar.

Maria war von nun an Christasgar.

Devorie hörte auf den Namen Deluthurin.

Anka, die im gleichen Raum wie Delu war, überlegte sich ein Lindalpha.

Kathi war bei Revianlain angelangt.

Ihre Namensvetterin Katha, die mit ihr ein Zimmer teilte, entschloss sich für Niphedinnas,

Mana, welche mit Sanni untergebracht war, entschied sich für Mithaneth.

Und Sandra legte auf sich Mîrelia fest. Somit war die ganze Aktion beschlossen. Man musste nur noch die anderen finden, und sich untereinander austauschen.

Naja, fast alles war beschlossen. Einzig und allein Franzi war separat in einem Raum, da es in Bruchtal keine Räumlichkeiten mit drei Betten gab. So musste sie sehen, wie sie vorankam. Ihr Leben dort wurde nicht gerade vereinfacht, da sie ihre Rolle noch nicht aufgeben konnte, wie die anderen.

Neben ihr saß immer noch dieser Kerl, der sich vorhin mitgeschliffen hatte.

„Was mache ich jetzt nur? Wann verschwindet der endlich?", fragte sie sich nun schon seit Ewigkeiten in Gedanken. Auch sie wog die Möglichkeiten, die ihr zur Verfügung standen ab. Da sie nicht gerade dumm war, landete sie schließlich ebenfalls bei der Idee, sich einen neuen Namen zuzulegen. Sie wollte von nun an Alfirinaear heißen.

Konnte sie sich bewegen? Rührten sich Bewusstlose überhaupt von der Stelle? Ihre linke Seite tat nun schon seit geraumer Zeit weh, da man sie, für ihre Verhältnisse, leicht unbequem hingelegt hatte.

„Daran war nur dieser Volltrottel Schuld.", zeterte sie schon wieder innerlich.

Letztendlich hielt sie es nicht mehr aus und beschloss, ihr Wachwerden zu inszenieren. Hunger hatte sie schließlich auch. Und von dem Essen im Flugzeug konnte man nun wirklich nicht schwärmen.

Sich langsam umdrehend, begann sie sich zaghaft zu strecken. Vor sich hinmurmelnd schlug sie die Augen auf, um sie kurz darauf aufgrund des Sonnenlichts wieder zu verschließen.

Ihr Gegenüber musterte sie aufmerksam. Nicht eine Sekunde ließ er sie aus den Augen.

„Mae aur."(3) Sprach er leise. Verdattert schaute sie ihn an. Es war wohl anscheinend besser nichts zu sagen, denn verstehen konnte er sie sowieso nicht.

Obwohl, probieren könnte sie einfach mal.

„Du kannst kein Deutsch oder?" Nun war es an ihm, Alfirin verblüfft anzusehen.

Im Stillen, hackte sie die Sache schon ab und wollte die nächste Sprache ausprobieren, als er etwas erwiderte.

„Wieso redet Ihr Westron mit mir?" Ähm. Irgendwas schien der Typ gewaltig falsch verstanden zu haben. Deutsch hieß immer noch Deutsch, und würde auch Deutsch bleiben. Wieso kam er auf einmal mit Westron? Was war das überhaupt?

„Weil es meine Muttersprache ist?", antwortete sie ihm nun doch sehr gereizt.

Was für eine Elbe war sie nur, kreiste ihm diese Frage durch den Kopf. Sie war nicht so ruhig, wie es üblich war. Und warum sprach sie Westron? War sie etwa unter Menschen aufgewachsen? Das würde sicherlich einiges erklären.

Innerlich schalt sich Alfirin. Er konnte ja auch nichts für ihre verzwickte Situation. Ob es den anderen besser ging? Oder wurden sie auch so streng bewacht? Zumindest kann der Kerl deutsch. Dadurch würde sich die Verständigung durchaus vereinfachen.

„Sag mal, wie heißt du eigentlich?" wäre ja auch mal interessant zu erfahren, wer ihr „Leibwächter" war. Nun ja, wohl eher Häftlingsaufseher.

„Man nennt mich Legolas" Klar, sicherlich. Legolas. Und sie war Arwen. Natürlich nur mit dem passenden Aragorn an ihrer Seite. Nun platzte ihr langsam wirklich der Kragen. Nicht nur, dass sie hier festgehalten wurde, nein diese angebliche Legolas machte sich noch lustig über sie. Ihr Magenknurren holte sie zurück. Es konkurrierte stark mit dem Knurren ihrer Säuernis.

„Wenn ihr mir nun euren Namen nennen würde, so geleite ich euch gerne zum Speisesaal." Verlockendes Angebot. Name gegen Essen. Die Mahlzeit war eindeutig wichtiger.

„Alfirinaear." Sie schwang ihre Beine über den Bettrand. „Und? Wo befindet sich das Essen?"

Legolas schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Diese Elbe war ja noch schlimmer als ein Hobbit.

Zu zweit verließen sie das Gemach. Alfirin folgte ihm zügig und musste erstaunt feststellen, dass dieser Kerl sich verdammt leise fortbewegte.

Zumindest würden wir gleich ihre Freunde treffen, denn er hörte sie schon drei Gänge weiter untereinander streiten. Nicht, dass diese nun auch noch die Speisekammer plündern wollten. Wobei man bei neun Frauen nichts zu Befürchten hatte. Wie viel sollte die schon verzehren können?

Seine Begleiterin nahm nun auch endlich die Stimme ihrer Begleiter wahr. Strahlend überholte sie ihn und bog rechts ein.

„Mädels... es tut so gut euch zu sehen... ich sag euch, dass war ja die Hölle hier. Die ganze Zeit dieser komische Kauz, der mich bewacht hat."

War ich so schlimm, fragte sich Legolas innerlich. Schließlich benahm er sich seines Standes angemessen, anstatt zu ihr.

„Du?", Niphe zupfte an ihrem Ärmel. „Ich glaube dein komischer Kauz hat dich gehört"

Nun blickten alle in seine Richtung.

„Und? Kann passieren. Der soll sich mal nicht so haben. Aber das wichtigste: Der Typ kann deutsch. Sprich wir sind nicht ganz verloren." Entgegnete Alfirin Schulter zuckend.

Gedanklich zweifelte er nun wahrhaftig an deren Herkunft. Seit wann waren Elben so gefühllos?

Bei Eru, sie würden das ruhige Leben in Imladris durcheinander bringen, dass würden sie sicherlich bald zu spüren bekommen. Die verzauberte Gegend würde eine ganz neue Bedeutung bekommen.

„Herrin, Lord Elrond erwartet euch bereits", wandte sich nun ein anderer Elb an die Gruppe.

Kopfschüttelnd gingen sie hinter ihm her.

Sie müssten den Personen hier eindeutig eine Lektion erteilen, damit sie mit ihren komischen Namensspielchen aufhörten. Schließlich sollten die hier ja nicht den Anschein bekommen, dass sie die Mädels für dumm verkaufen konnten.

„Auf in die Höhle des Löwen", seufzte Mitha, und erntete zustimmende Blicke der Anderen.

Ende Kapitel 2 

_A/N: So hier ist wieder einmal die Autorin._

_Erst einmal ein RIESIGES Danke an meine Beta Manu!_

_Damit ihr bei dem Namenswirrwarr nun ein wenig durchseht, habe ich euch hier noch einen Überblick angefertigt:_

_Franz Laeranar (Laera)_

_Maria Christasgar (Chris)_

_Devorie Deluthurin (Delu)_

_Anka Lindalpha (Lin)_

_Kathi Revianlain (Revia)_

_Katha Niphedinnas (Niphe)_

_Mana Mithaneth (Mitha)_

Sandra Mîrelia (Mîre) 

_Franzi Alfirinaear (Alfirin)_

_Ich glaube damit wäre das Schlimmste überstanden. Für euch besteht also noch Hoffnung, da es nur noch aufwärts gehen kann._

(1) Legt sie auf eure Pferde und bringt sie nach Bruchtal

(2) Wer seid ihr?

(3) Guten Morgen.


End file.
